


Mon rêve

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I don't know what else I can say, Minor Character Death, No Volleyball, Tags Are Hard, rich Akaashi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: [t/p] rêve d'être un docteur bénévole, mais quelque chose ne cesse de se mettre en travers de sa route : l'argent. Heureusement pour elle, les élèves brillants ont le droit à des bourses spéciales, et puis, il semble qu'une certaine personne soit prête à investir dans son rêve.





	Mon rêve

**Author's Note:**

> Bon alors je suis désolée si vous trouvez Akaashi OOC, le truc c'est que j'ai écrit ce OS mentalement en premier lieu (ouais, j'avais une heure de bus et c'était pas sensé être quelque chose que je garderais) et c'était pas Akaashi le personnage, mais un autre perso d'animé :') si vous arrivez à trouver qui, bravo o/
> 
> Rappel  
> [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [t/n] = ton nom

Petite, j’avais un meilleur ami. On était tout le temps fourrés ensemble, comme deux doigts sur une main. Et puis un jour, il est tombé malade. Pas le genre de maladies incurables que tout le monde craint, surtout dans les bas quartiers comme nous, le genre de maladie parfaitement guérissable… mais pas sans nécessiter beaucoup trop d’argent. Même si nos deux familles unissaient leurs salaires et décidaient de rester sans manger jusqu’à ce que la somme soit atteinte (aussi impossible que ça l’était), l’argent ne serait pas réuni à temps.

Il est mort. Sans qu’on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l’aider. Cette perte ne se limita pas à nos deux familles, mais à tout le quartier. Léo était très aimé pour sa joie de vivre et son innocence. C’est après ce drame que mon rêve a vu le jour. J’étais une enfant naïve qui rêvait de devenir le docteur le plus réputé de tous, aussi bien pour mon ‘’talent’’ que parce que je refusais d’accepter quoi que ce soit venant des familles de mes patients. Quand je suis entrée au collège et que j’ai commencé à réfléchir plus sérieusement à tout cela, je suis retombée face à ce mur.

L’Argent.

Evidemment, les soins n’étaient pas les seules caractéristiques des médecins, pour en devenir un, les études étaient vraiment hors de prix. Même si j’obtenais une bourse, les dépenses seraient encore dures. Heureusement pour moi, les études supérieures n’étaient pas encore pour tout de suite. Je devais d’abord finir le collège, puis le lycée. Et en gardant ma bourse, je pouvais sûrement atterrir dans de bons établissements. C’est d’ailleurs comme ça que je suis arrivée au lycée […]. Oui, le fameux lycée d’élite ou seul les meilleurs et les riches peuvent entrer. C’est pour dire, avec ma bourse je faisais paysanne au milieu de nobles de la cour.

Jusqu’aux premiers examens, tout alla très bien. Puis, un petit accident arriva. Moi. Première à tous les examens. C’était la condition pour garder la bourse spéciale que j’avais, qui était différente des autres (plus élevée) dû à mes conditions de vies. Ma fierté disparue rapidement en entendant tous les murmures choqués et craintif pour la plupart. J’avais doublé un certain Akaashi Keiji. D’après ce que j’entendais, il était très gentil, tant que sa fierté n’était pas en jeu. En gros, je venais de la piétiner.

Malheureusement pour moi, le fameux Akaashi me retrouva rapidement. Je le soupçonnais d’avoir soudoyés les profs pour savoir qui j’étais. Alors le jour où il vint me voir pour qu’on s’explique, je ne pus m’empêcher de me sentir révoltée. En quoi le fait de travailler était mauvais ? Qui était-il pour essayer de m’empêcher de réaliser mon rêve ? Lorsqu’il se retourna enfin vers moi, je relevais la tête et le fixais droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il sembla surpris quelques secondes.

Ces quelques secondes furent suffisantes à ce que ma détermination vacille. C’était quoi ces yeux de dingue ?! C’était la première fois que j’en voyais des comme ça ! Ils étaient d’un bleu qui tournait parfois au vert, parfois au gris, une lueur brillant comme une flamme au fond des pupilles noires. J’étais perdu dans son regard lorsqu’un toussotement me rappela à la réalité.

\- Tu es [t/n] [t/p] n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment as-tu fait ?  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- Pour être première.  
\- J’ai travaillé. Et révisé aussi. Et peut-être travailler encore un peu.  
\- Mmh. Dans tous les cas, je refuse que tu sois première une nouvelle fois.  
\- Désolée, impossible pour moi de ne pas l’être. Et tu ne peux rien faire pour m’en empêcher, j’ai un rêve à réaliser alors je n’abandonnerais pas.  
\- Un rêve ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, préférant m’en aller. Pendant les quelques mois qui suivirent, il ne revint pas me parler, mais je sentis à plusieurs reprises son regard sur moi. Ses beaux yeux étaient animés par de la curiosité (sûrement à propos de mon rêve) et une certaine forme de respect qui avait tendance à me rendre un peu trop fière de moi. Savoir que le grand Akaashi réputé pour être indifférent à tout s’intéressait un peu à moi et me respectait, ça me rendait inexplicablement heureuse.

Une nouvelle période d’examen se termina une nouvelle fois par ma place en tant que première. Et pour la seconde fois, Akaashi vint me parler. Cette fois, il m’entraina sur un banc planqué je ne sais pourquoi derrière le gymnase du lycée, et entreprit de commencer une discussion. Je restai perplexe. Akaashi faisait la conversation pour deux. Alors pourquoi tout le monde le qualifiait de silencieux et d’indifférent ? Il fronça les sourcils, se rendant sûrement compte que je ne l’écoutais pas vraiment, et grogna, me faisant sursauter.

\- Euh… oui ?  
\- Tu ne m’écoutes pas.  
\- Désolée, c’est juste que… tu es très différent de tout ce que les gens disent sur toi alors j’étais un peu surprise. Et je me demandais aussi d’où venait toutes ces rumeurs.  
\- De moi. Répondit-il simplement  
\- Pardon ?  
\- C’est moi qui ai créé ses rumeurs, tout en veillant à y correspondre. Je ne voulais pas que tout le lycée vienne ramper à mes pieds.  
\- Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?  
\- … il sourit d’un air bien plus doux que d’habitude, me faisant rougir, c’est pour ça que je reste moi-même avec toi. Pour répondre à ta question, parce que mon père fait partit des dix plus grandes fortunes de ce pays.  
\- Oh. Mon visage se ferma de lui-même  
\- [t/p] ? Il y a un problème ?  
\- Oui, un gros. Pourquoi ce sont les personnes qui en ont le plus besoin qui en ont le moins ?  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- De l’Argent Akaashi.  
\- Oh. Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes puis reprit, c’est en lien avec ton rêve ? Je peux savoir ce que c’est ?  
\- Tu vas me trouver stupide. Stupide et naïve.  
\- Dis toujours. Je ne te jetterais pas la pierre.  
\- Mon rêve, c’est de devenir docteur. Mais un docteur assez fort pour se permettre de soigner gratuitement ceux qui n’ont pas les moyens de se payer les soins, voir même de la visite tout court.

Je gardais les yeux rivés au sol, peu pressée de voir le sourire moqueur sur le visage de mon ami. Pourtant, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne se moquait pas. Il était admiratif, respectueux, et un peu attendri aussi, mais certainement pas moqueur. Au bout de longues secondes, je sentis le bras d’Akaashi entourer mon épaule et me serrer contre lui. Je me redressai pour le fixer et rougis légèrement face aux émotions lisibles dans ses yeux.

\- Dis [t/p], j’ai une proposition à te faire.  
\- Une proposition ?  
\- Je peux t’aider financièrement jusqu’à ce que tu atteignes ton rêve.  
\- Sans rien en retour ? Et tu comptes succéder à ton père dans son entreprise ? répondis-je d’un ton légèrement moqueur  
\- Bah… tu peux devenir mon docteur personnel ?  
\- Quelle ambition ! ironisais-je  
\- Très bien, alors en échange, tu deviens ma femme.

Le silence s’installa à la suite de cette réplique. Sa femme. Femme comme dans ‘’vive les mariés !’’ ?! Mais… ! Mais… ! Un léger rire s’échappa de ses lèvres suite à mon visage choqué et surpris, puis il caressa le dessus de ma tête. Ah, il plaisantait alors ?

\- Pas besoin de te mettre dans des états pareils [t/p], je ne veux pas dire tout de suite.

Au temps pour moi, il est hyper sérieux.

\- De plus, je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision là maintenant tout de suite. Mais après les examens de fin d’année.  
\- De cette année ?  
\- Non, de dernière année. Ça te laisse deux ans pour prendre le temps de bien réfléchir à ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas faire, si cela te convient.

Il me laissait deux ans pour réfléchir à sa proposition tellement absurde. Qui demanderait à une fille qu’il a vu deux fois en six mois et quelques minutes seulement à chaque fois, de devenir sa femme et le laisser lui payer ses études ? Je soupirai. Donc, Akaashi était ce genre de dingue ? J’acceptai d’y réfléchir et il sourit avant de reprendre la conversation que je n’avais pas écouté au début. Imperturbable.

A la fin de ma première année, j’avais battu une nouvelle fois Akaashi, qui voyait ça non plus comme un affront mais comme un défi, qu’il relevait avec bonne humeur (enfin, intérieurement. J’étais la seule au courant). Durant la deuxième année, je dû réviser encore plus que pour la première. Parce que non seulement le niveau des cours avait augmenté, mais en plus Akaashi n’était jamais très loin. Parfois, un seul point nous séparait et ça me rendait malade. Je m’étais renseigné auprès de l’organisme qui me fournissait ma bourse, et j’avais appris à mon plus grand soulagement qu’une marge d’erreur était accepté. J’avais le droit de tomber jusqu’à la troisième place, mais également celui de me ‘’rater’’ une fois par an.

Savoir que j’avais le droit à l’erreur me rassura et me permit de m’investir un peu plus dans mes révisions. La dernière année fut la plus éprouvante, physiquement et mentalement. Les examens blancs étaient multipliés, si bien qu’on était quasiment en état de période d’examen tout au long de l’année. Oui bon, j’exagère à peiiiiine. Ça, c’était pour la partie psychologique. Côté physique, le problème venait du nombre d’heures de sommeil que j’utilisais par jour. Je dirais que quatre était le maximum dernièrement, et Akaashi n’arrêtait pas de me reprocher d’avoir des cernes.

Les derniers examens approchaient et je me sentais plus nerveuse que pour les autres. La cause ? Cette fameuse décision que je devais prendre par rapport à la proposition d’Akaashi. Dans un sens, toute ma fierté me criait de refuser sans même y penser, parce que je n’avais pas besoin de lui pour arriver à accomplir mon rêve. D’un autre, je me sentais mal à l’idée d’accepter qu’il dépense son Argent pour moi, qui déteste les gens qui dépense sans compter… ça serait tellement hypocrite de ma part ! Pourtant, l’idée de tout accepter était très tentante…

Enfin ! J’ai enfin passé la dernière épreuve de mes derniers examens ! Maintenant, je rentre chez moi et je vais dormir jusqu’à l’année prochaine. Enfin, c’est ce que j’aurais fait si un certain Akaashi ne m’avait pas retenu par le bras. Il semblait inquiet. Je me contentai de lui sourire, tout en lui faisant signe de me suivre.

\- Tu me ramènes chez moi ?  
\- A pieds ?  
\- Ça te dérange ? Ça m’aide à réfléchir.  
\- … très bien, je dois juste prévenir mon chauffeur alors.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur le visage, et quelques minutes plus tard, Akaashi me ramenait chez moi. Le début du chemin fut silencieux. Je ne savais pas trop comment commencer et il semblait décidé à attendre que je parle pour le faire. Puis, au moment où j’allais ouvrir la bouche, sa voix me fit sursauter.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui. Les examens sont terminés, du coup je vais passer la prochaine semaine à rattraper tout le sommeil en retard que j’ai pour remonter au top de ma forme.  
\- Tant mieux, repose-toi autant qu’il le faut.

J’hochai la tête en souriant. Le silence reprit ses droits pendant une bonne partie du chemin… bon d’accord, jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive devant chez moi. Il allait repartir lorsque je lui proposais de rentrer pour se reposer un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Il accepta avec un léger sourire en coin, celui qui semblait dire qu’il avait parfaitement compris que j’usais d’une excuse bidon pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui, et rejoignis le salon à ma suite, après avoir posé sa veste.

Il s’installa sur le canapé tandis que j’allais chercher des cookies ainsi qu’un café pour lui et un chocolat chaud pour moi. Après tout, en février on était toujours en Hiver alors voilà. Une fois installée moi aussi, je pris ma tasse pour me blottir dans son coin de canapé. Je soufflai un peu sur mon chocolat et avalai quelques gorgées avant de le reposer. Entre temps, Akaashi avait mangé presque la moitié des cookies. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, je me tournai vers lui qui évita habillement mon regard.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi gourmand…  
\- C’est pas ma faute, ils sont trop bons tes cookies ! J’en ai jamais mangé des comme ça, tu les as achetés où ?  
\- Tant que ça ? demandais-je les joues rouges  
\- Oui, alors ?  
\- En fait… c’est moi qui les a fait…  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Puisque je te le dis.  
\- Waah… il fronça les sourcils, faudra que tu m’en refasses.  
\- Si tu veux souris-je

Je pris deux ou trois cookies, histoire d’être sûre de pouvoir les sauver de Akaashi et avoir quelque chose dans mon estomac. Il fallut attendre qu’on ait tous les deux finit de boire et manger avant d’entamer avec les sujets qui fâchent. Akaashi me fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

\- Bon, je suppose que tu refuses.

J’haussai un sourcil. Pourquoi m’avait-il proposé cela s’il n’envisageait pas une seule seconde que j’accepte ?

\- Mais… est-ce que tu peux juste écouter ce que j’ai à dire avant de te décider définitivement ?

Je lui souris d’un air encourageant et, sans me laisser le temps de comprendre, il agrippa mon poignet pour m’attirer contre lui, une main sur la taille et l’autre derrière la nuque. Je me figeai de surprise, et écarquillai un peu plus les yeux en sentant ses lèvres se plaquer contre les miennes. Ses yeux restés fermés et ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air désespéré qui me planta une flèche dans le cœur. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, son impatience ne transparaissait presque pas à travers le baiser, ses lèvres était douces, tout comme la façon qu’il avait de m’embrasser. Aussi lorsqu’il s’éloigna, la protestation qui s’échappa de mes lèvres le fit sourire autant qu’elle me fit rougir.

\- Si j’ai choisi cette compensation et pas une autre [t/p], c’est parce que je le veux vraiment. J’ai un peu honte de l’avouer, mais j’ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Alors j’ai pensé à ça, me disant que de toute façon, même si tu refusais je t’aiderais quand même, parce que tu comptes énormément pour moi. Tellement que je ferais tout pour que tu puisses réaliser ton rêve.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Du coup, j’ai raison ? Ou pour une obscure raison tu as décidé d’accepter ce marché étrange qui vient d’une personne trop riche à ton goût ? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire moqueur.  
\- Tu sais, quand on est déjà du côté obscur, on ne voit plus la différence. Il sourit en caressant doucement ma joue et je continuai, le cœur battant, j’ai décidé d’accepter.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Mmh… je ne sais pas… après tout, être la femme d’un homme riche, célèbre et en plus de cela beau, ça doit être vraiment horrible. Tu crois que je suis masochiste ?  
\- C’est si dur que ça à avouer ? Il se pencha pour effleurer mes lèvres des siennes et murmura, je t’aime [t/p]  
\- Moi aussi Keiji. Répondis-je sous son sourire tendre

**Author's Note:**

> Le prochain, c'est Nishinoya !
> 
> Bon, je les poste pas dans l'ordre où je les ait écrit en fait, et je pense que la différence se voit avec la présence ou non de personnes en plus et la présence d'autres couples :')


End file.
